Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly
'''Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly' is the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time which is set inside the belly of Lord Jabu-Jabu. To get inside the first time, you have to catch a fish in a bottle, and then drop it in front of him. Jabu-Jabu will open his mouth, and inhale you along with the fish. Story Upon claiming the Goron's Ruby from Death Mountain and returning to Kakariko Village, Link learns from Saria that she heard of a ruler in the watery areas in the southeast corner of Hyrule, a leader among the aquatic race, the Zoras. She was told by the Great Deku Tree in times of peace that it was this King Zora who possessed the Spiritual Stone of Water. Encouraged by his friend's words, Link traveled to Zora's River, traversing the steep banks and rough currents, and receiving advice from the ever-present owl, Kaepora Gaebora. Upon arrival in Zora's Domain, Link learned from the people that their leader had fallen into a deep depression at the disappearance of his daughter, Princess Ruto, and the violent turn their patron deity Lord Jabu-Jabu had taken. After participating in a diving game at the bottom of the waterfall, Link was gifted with a Silver Scale, and dove into the bottom entrance of Lake Hylia. There, he found a message in a bottle hidden at the bottom of the lakebed. Upon reading the note, Link was shocked to learn that the author was none other than Princess Ruto, claiming that she had been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Taking the note back to King Zora, the ruler, somewhat shocked by the news, permitted Link entrance to Lord Jabu-Jabu's grotto, pleading with the young boy to save his daughter. With the backing of the Zora race, and a new resolve, Link journeyed into the massive maw of Lord Jabu-Jabu to save Princess Ruto, and claim the final Spiritual Stone. Dungeon Within the massive interior of the beast Link found Princess Ruto, whom Link aided on his quest by carrying to recover the final Spiritual StoneAt Jabu-Jabu's core, the beast that was responsible for all of his ills resided and was feeding off of Jabu-Jabu's body..Link found the Boomerang in the beast which was essential to tackling the Barinade and also several parasitic tentacles,which were destroyed in order to reach many areas of the dungeon.Link defeated the monstrosity and restored Jabu-Jabu to good health. Also, curiously, if Link stabs the walls of the dungeon Jabu-Jabu will shout of the pain, the walls and ceiling will jiggle, and drops of blue blood will come out, meaning Jabu-Jabu felt everything that is happening inside him. Items *Boomerang *Heart Container *Zora's Sapphire Enemies *Bari *Biri *Business Scrub *Gold Skulltula *Octorok *Parasitic Tentacle *Shabom *Stinger *Tailpasaran Mini-boss *Bigocto Boss *Barinade Trivia Cows may have been sacrifices to Lord Jabu Jabu, because there are cow heads stuck to the sides of his mouth in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons